The Tales of Ezekiel Intro
by Siverbird-FF
Summary: "They are closer then you think Phineas." The low and steady voice whispers in the boys ear. "There's dragons among us." Attention! This is just the introduction! I have it up here for various reasons! Please don't expect me to post the full story here. Thank you.


The Tale of Ezekiel Intro

Long ago about twenty four years after the Roman Empire Julius Cesar was killed, a new empire was growing. The emperor was named Ezekiel Caesar Flynn. He was just 27 years when he met his future wife by the name of Linda. She was a tall slender young woman who was in her late twenties when she met him. She had a daughter named Candace who just turned 2 years old that summer. Ezekiel wanted to ask both Candace and Linda if they wanted to be a family together. Both said yes.

Three years later, they were getting prepared for the ceremony.

The whole palace that held the ceremony was filled with joy and laughter that nobody was left out of the fun. Glass after glass of different wines and beverages the party went on without a problem. Unfortunately it had to end by a certain stranger. The strangers name was Edward. He was older than his nephew by a decade and wiser by a whole centuries worth studying the arts of magic.

Emperor Ezekiel and his new wife wasn't even expecting Edward to show up (they have sent a messenger with a invite to their ceremony but the messenger never returned) to their ceremony believing that Edward died of old age. They were shocked at his uncles unexpected return and new features.

Edward was beyond amazed that Ezekiel grew up to be a Emperor but he was also jealous that they never thought of using their power to grow. Edward wanted power and the only way to do it was to persuade his nephew to give it to him. Obviously that won't be easy but he had a backup plan.

They were at peace with the nations of the earth, but they knew it won't last if Edward takes Ezekiel's throne. Ezekiel told Edward to go back where he came from and never return. Feeling disappointed and betrayed that his nephew won't give him the empire, he left without saying a word. Knowing that his uncle has mastered the art of magic, Ezekiel tells his advisors and Capt. Jasper to take his wife up north where his grandfather is. Knowing full well what Ezekiel was about to do, Linda asks if they could spend the night together one last time. It was one of those nights that they wanted to cherish together.

They were expecting a child.

Ezekiel had urged his wife and child to go to his grandfather but they stayed anyways. Linda made sure that guards were on alert at night and were guarding Candace's room incase Edward tried anything.

Five months later, Edward strikes the family with a curse. The curse was a well known one according to many mages that tried to save the family. It went like this.

"The youngest child of the thrown has to be sent away at the age of 6 months before sunrise. Otherwise the father of the child is to be turned into the creature of fire. The curse effects the father and child's memory also. It is called The Unbroken Curse."

Edwards curse sent the family into a frenzy. Ezekiel wanted revenge. His newborn child was cursed and it was his uncles fault.

No later than a week the child was born. It was a boy with red hair and blue eyes. He looks at his father and wails suddenly. His father carries him from the room and sings him a little lullaby.

'Sleep my little beast. Your fire is glowing so brightly. Your berth has sealed away the pain. Sleep my little beast. Your fire is so bright. Your fire is so bright.' He sang.

"Your singing it again." Linda said softly.

Ezekiel looks up at his wife and smiles. "I can't help it. Something inside me wants to sing it every time."

"Could it be the curse?"

"No I'm not positive. I don't care what I am going to change into. I am staying here to watch my son grow." Ezekiel says and kisses his sons head. "I will not let you go, Phineas. I am always going to be with you."

"I will always love you no matter what." Linda says as she kisses Ezekiel on the cheek.

That was the last Ezekiel saw of Phineas before his advisors insisted him to leave the palace. For his sons sake and also his families, he did. He left early the next day with a crew of servants beside him, before the others woke up. But Linda saw him off. Her last glimpse of him.

( ** _Next chapter is going to be 16 years later!)_**

 ** _Edit: The real story: The Tales of Ezekiel is going posted later. But this intro is going to be posted separate from the story for various reasons. Hope you guys read this part first before reading the story then you'll have knowledge about this Edward in later chapters._**

 ** _Be kind and give me constructive criticism not flame. Enjoy!_**


End file.
